


The Fallen Angel With Two Faces

by Catharsis_Emotions



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Angels, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharsis_Emotions/pseuds/Catharsis_Emotions
Summary: Azza and Azazel, both a demon and angel. Two minds sharing one body - two brothers sharing one heart.With demon parents, Azazel was expected to grow up as a high-class demon. Unfortunately, Azazel was born with an unwanted half. His other half - was an angel.The pair- Azazel being born with demon genes, and Azza with an angels.With Azza being unwanted, and Azazel trying to get his parents to actually notice Azza, where will they be lead to in the future?





	The Fallen Angel With Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> A prolouge and longer version of the summary.  
> Mostly background information so the story makes sense.

This story is a work in progress!

I am currently working on writing out a few chapters before finally posting them on ao3.

This story will be multi-chaptered!

Before asking, no, this is not from any type of fandom. Azza and Azazel are two original characters of my own.

They are not in love, either. They are siblings, and have a brotherly-bond, or something similar.

Azza - an Angel.

Azazel - a Demon.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were born from their parents, their parents being high-ranked demons in society.

They were expecting a beautiful son, one that could keep the family generations going. One that could live up to their name.

A fierce and strong son that never wavered in the face of danger.

Though, that didn't quite happen.

Instead of that, their son was a half-ling. His right side- a demon. His left side- an angel.

Somewhere in their family lineage, an angel had married a demon. Thus, explaining the angel genes in their son.

As their son grew older, he learned to 'separate'. 

With their son being one person, they called him Azazel. The parents completely ignored the angel side. 

The angel and demon shared one body. Two separate minds shared one body. This made it difficult to train the demon side, if the angel was weaker in comparision. They both had different strengths and weaknesses. 

They eventually learned to separate, splitting their minds into two separate bodies.

The angel side - was now forgotten much more. Being split from his brother, he was lonely. 

His demon parents greatly disliked him, and never looked him in the eye. His brother truly loved him, but could never speak or look at him with their parents around. He knew why.

For the first seven years of his life, the angel never had a name. He went with the name Azza. Being an angel - he wanted to seem strong, compared to the demons around him. "Azza" was the name of an old fallen angel, whose name meant "the strong." 

Azza wanted to grow up - his heart nor body was ready. He had to be strong first. Azza grew up knowing one emotion - sadness. He always felt lonely and empty.

Azza knew that a "fallen angel" was technically another way to say demon. Though, he wanted to stay true to his angel lineage and never called himself a demon. At least the word "angel" is in fallen angel. 

Azza was never recognized. He grew up in ratty clothes, skinny, and weak. He was starved, hurt, and was affected by years of seemingly isolation by his family. Azza had pure white hair, and a golden halo that always followed his poofy hair. Though, halo's of angels help to represent their emotions.

His was cracked, decayed, not golden anymore. It was a dark shade of gold, not a pretty one. He would be a disgrace if he went around other angels.

He had two beautiful white wings. Though now, some feathers have fallen off and they are dirty from being neglected of being cleaned.

Though one day, Azazel confronted him. 

Azazel had grown up strong. Azza knew his brother wouldn't lie or hurt him, they were two halves of one whole. 

Azazel hairs was much similar to Azza's, though black. He had two strikingly beautiful horns atop his head. They truly glistened, showing off his spot on the podium of society. Along with his wings, black, sleek, and beautiful. Much more than Azza's wings. Azazel's wings made him look strong and undefeated.

He came with an opportunity for him and Azza. They could run away, together, away from the hatred of other demons.

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm working on some drawings for them! Since they are OCs, I drew them first. The story idea came afterward.  
> If anything, I'll post them on my DeviantArt account, or my Art Instagram.  
> https://catharsisemotions.deviantart.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/catharsis.drawings/?hl=en  
> Check them out if you want, though I haven't updated in a while.  
> Finals are coming up - but I'll try to get chapters up for this story soon!


End file.
